


Day 9: Captains' Quarters

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Sunny's bunk room has its charms, but Law isn't so rude as to sexile 80% of the Straw Hat crew for the sake of his and Luffy's honeymoon. Not that Luffy cares either way.





	Day 9: Captains' Quarters

Luffy laughed as he flopped down on Law's bed, limbs splayed out to take up as much space as possible. "That was fun." he sighed happily. Law unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off carefully, hanging it and the attached coat-turned-cape on the hook where his most recent hoodie usually lived.

“The Marines crashed the reception and our cooks threw a fit that we didn’t get to taste the cake.” Law deadpanned, knowing Luffy hadn’t been the slightest bit deterred by the interruption. Sure enough, his husband giggled from the bed, rolling onto one side to smile at Law.

“Silly Torao, Smokey was _invited_.”

Law paused halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, then sighed heavily and finished shucking it off, his pants following shortly after and both being tossed in the vague direction of the hamper. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised, anymore. He slid into bed, lying on top of the blankets, and immediately had Luffy pressed up against his side. Still fully dressed.

“Off.” he huffed, tugging at his husband’s jacket.

“Make me.” Luffy grinned, and Law rolled to pin him down.

“With pleasure.” he purred, leaning in to nip at Luffy’s jaw. Luffy giggled and tilted his chin down, but Law didn’t kiss him on the lips. “This first.” he murmured, and pulled Luffy’s jacket open along with the button-down underneath. The new chain around Luffy’s neck glinted gold against his scarred skin, and Law pressed a kiss first to the upper edge of the scar dominating his husband’s chest before moving up, kissing along Luffy’s collarbone to his shoulder, then back in towards his neck. Luffy’s giggles faded into soft moans as Law kissed up to his jaw, lingering on the scar Luffy had gained there fighting Kaido.

“Love you.” Luffy breathed, wiggling out of his upper layers as Law pushed himself up to look down at his husband again.

“Love you too.” he smiled and pressed another kiss to Luffy’s jaw scar. The one Chopper told him in confidence once that Luffy had _wanted_ to keep, not for the memory of the fight but to remember how Law had reacted. “Kiss me?” Luffy looped his arms around Law’s neck, and this time Law couldn’t deny him.

Luffy’s mouth tasted faintly of blood, some Marine must’ve gotten lucky and caught him across the jaw. Law huffed and kissed him harder, hands fumbling briefly with the unfamiliar belt and fly of Luffy’s short slacks before he pulled back with a frustrated grunt and spun up a Room to swap them off onto the floor. His own underwear followed seconds later, along with Luffy’s, and when he dropped the Room to focus on kissing his husband again Luffy smiled against his mouth.

“Torao li~kes me.” he sing-songed when Law pulled back next, fumbling blindly for the shelf next to his bed where he’d taken to keeping a small jar of lube. The lid popped off easily, and he scooped a generous amount up with his fingers before bringing them down to Luffy’s ass.

“Damn right.” he slid a slicked up finger into Luffy, who gave as easily as ever. The benefits of having a husband with all the flexibility of a rubber band. “You want to do the talking tonight, or should I?”

“My turn.” Luffy gasped as Law added a second finger and drove both into his husband’s prostate with surgical precision. “Torao~, it feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Law grinned, shifting to kneel more upright between Luffy’s legs so his husband could throw one over his shoulder

“So, so good.” Luffy arched when Law spread his fingers, and the chain around his neck caught the pale moonlight coming in through the window. The chain, and the pendant which hung from it, an amalgamation of their crews’ flags pieced together with gold and rubies and black onyx. Far better than a ring, considering his job and how Luffy fought. “Ready- for another.” Luffy bucked his hips and Law obliged, stretching Luffy further as soon as he worked a third finger into his husband’s ass.

“Keep going.” Law encouraged, spreading his fingers in Luffy again and feeling his heart beat faster at the slight resistance. At this rate Luffy would be ready even faster than usual.

“Should be- saying that- to you.” Luffy panted, giving Law a wide grin. Law angled his wrist to jab his fingers against his husband’s prostate again, making Luffy jerk on the bed and moan loudly. Anywhere else Law might’ve worried about them being overheard, but being captain came with certain perks, and one of those was a room with halfway decent walls. Plus, the whole ship would know soon anyways. Luffy tended to get pretty loud, and it _was_ technically their honeymoon.

Luffy cried out his name, and Law let up on his husband’s prostate, leaning forward to catch those shiny lips in another languid kiss. Luffy moaned into his mouth when he spread his fingers one last time, then wiggled eagerly when Law withdrew his hand completely to get more lube. “C’mon, c’mon~” he whined eagerly, and Law shivered as he smeared the cool gel on his dick. He sank into Luffy with a single long stroke, head dropping until his forehead pressed against Luffy’s.

“Feel good?” he asked, and Luffy arched up against him with a wanton moan, kissing sloppily at Law’s cheeks.

“Gonna feel even better when you move.” Luffy panted against his lips, and Law chuckled as his husband dove into a kiss. He didn’t have the will to resist though, not even close, and after only a few deliberate thrusts he felt the end coming.

“Torao~” Luffy moaned almost musically as Law wrapped a hand around his husband’s cock, and a few haki-infused tugs synchronized with the motion of his hips had Luffy spilling across his hand and both their stomachs. Law followed close after, collapsing on top of his husband as soon as his climax passed.

“Love you.” Luffy mumbled, nuzzling behind Law’s ear.

“Love you too.”


End file.
